


No Heda No Mo

by RoboBear (caskettshipper3)



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angry Clarke Griffin, Challenges, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Hell hath no fury., It is graphic though, Multi, Revenge, Slow Burn, This story is legit funny to me, Wanheda Clarke Griffin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:01:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28152021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caskettshipper3/pseuds/RoboBear
Summary: "I laik Heda-""En I laik Wanheda! Slaya gon Maunon!" She waits, only momentarily, to see the looks on the faces that fill the room before stepping increasingly closer to the Commander's face. A move like this is dangerous, but that's exactly what she needs to be.  "You can't pull rank on me anymore, Heda.""Clarke, what are you doing?" The whisper is low and harsh, but she can sense something underneath, something shaken. And it ignites her."You should've never betrayed me."Or the Revenge AU that has consumed my every waking thought. Give it a read(!!!! NO this is not a villianLexa/heroClarke fic. Please read before judging !!!)
Relationships: Bellamy/OC, Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Minor Past Clarke and Roan, Ontari/Roan (The 100)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 42





	No Heda No Mo

**Author's Note:**

> Phew! Sooo.... this is new! I had this idea yesterday and wrote 15,000 words worth of stuff 🤣 so I figured I'd post. Planning to continue based on interst. Hope you all enjoy the first bit!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A meeting with a dramatic ending

The spirits will not let her rest today. 

Lexa's sleep last night was anything short of restful. She hasn't even begun to decipher all the messages they keep flooding her with. She had been in meditation all day, attempting to draw something hopeful out of her mind, yet all she was met with were images of war and carnage. The feelings in her head only further served to stir the feelings in her gut and nervousness racked her body as she attempted to hold her composure in a room full of clan leaders and ambassadors. 

It had been some time since the fall of the Mountain. Lexa hadn't known how to take the news her scouts had brought to her when it first happened. There she was, warring with herself about leaving Clarke and her people defenseless. Turns out, they didn't even need her. That though had brought relief, then immediate dread. 

Ever since, there had been whispers. Some were in awe of the skaikru, some feared them terribly, some thought her weak and foolish for not going through with the alliance, but all ended with one name. _Wanheda._

Hearing that name was infinitely unsettling. It consumed her waking and sleeping moments. Part of her could never see that name, that image, tied to the brave girl she'd come to know. Another part of her, her Commander she's sure, was wary of what such a name could mean for her. If her people truly thought her weak, surely the Commander of Death could only serve to make these assumptions much worse. 

Knowing this, Lexa set her best trackers on the girl's scent, following word of her disappearance from Arkadia. Not only did she want Clarke safe, she also needed her for damage control, yet somehow the girl with little to no Earth experience continued to allude her. Scouts in every direction had no trace of her, not even mutterings of sightings in any of the clans. It made no sense and it only served to spike Lexa's nerves higher.

Not that anyone would ever be able to tell. She had long ago mastered the art of the Commander's Mask and used it well. 

That didn't mean she felt any bit of security sitting in front of her people, discussing forward movements following the mountain's fall.

"The problem is, Heda, the land around the Mountain has been off limits for ages, much beyond my own. That land, which falls in two clan territories and borders 3 others, must be properly discovered and dispersed."

"You speak nonsense, Charri." A Broadleaf ambassador interrupted. "The Mountain and all it represents must be destroyed!" 

"Do not begin to think you speak for Trikru, Nova. Those are our lands, not yours." 

Lexa refrains from digging at her temples as the room breaks into spontaneous grumbling, in both Trig and gonasleng. She knows the underlying tension here is truly to do with the clans themselves. After so long of having a common enemy, they are in new territory and it frightens them. All they know is 'fight'. But this is what Lexa was chosen for. She had always wanted to bring peace to her people and now she had the difficult task of maintaining it. If that kept blood off her hands, so be it. 

"Em pleni." The room quiets as she finally speaks up. "The Mountain has been a symbol of our pain for a long time, and for that, it will be destroyed." Half the room praises while the other half lets out disgruntled noises and she rolls her eyes as she holds up a hand. "Hod up" the murmuring dies down and she continues. "However, the expanse of land, the lush and all the resources the Mountain holds will be evenly dispersed to _all_ the clans," she looks pointedly to the Trikru delegation, "as a sign of goodwill and peace, now that the reign of terror is over." 

She receives a few mumbles still, but mostly nods. No one utters a word until one of the Trikru generals speaks. "And what of Skaikru, Heda? Trikru would like to personally see to it that they receive the spoils of a war well won." 

The question throws her, even more so that many of her delegates nod in agreement. "Sha, Heda. Shadow Valley will second that nomination." 

The nervousness, fear, and sadness bubble up in Lexa, all at one time as her thoughts go to the clan in question, which leads her to think about a certain blue-eyed girl, but she quickly recovers and pretends to ponder before agreeing. "If we are all in agreement of this, I am sure I can pass along a message to Skaikru's ambassador." 

At this, she sees several expressions change in the room, some of awe, some of fear. Once again, it unsettles her. She only ever sees those looks when she enters a room. The fact that those reactions are now a product of Clarke's title make her both proud and terrified. 

"What of Wanheda, Commander? Her clan grows stronger still, but she is nowhere to be found." 

"I heard she haunts the forests on the borders of Azgeda, even Pauna wouldn't dare cross her path-"

"That's ridiculous. Azgeda has no sightings or ties to Wanheda!" Once again, the room breaks into discourse and she uses this time to semi-meditate. She begs the voices usually guiding her to make themselves known, but they are dreadfully quiet in this moment and it worries her to no end. Nevertheless, she forges on, silencing the room. 

"I have reached out to Skaikru and am in current search of Wanheda. Once I know more, as will you." The answer isn't a pleasing one, she can tell, but it gets them to stop arguing, so she takes it. "If that is all-"

Lexa almost (almost) jolts at the sound of the meeting room doors being flung open. Her gaurds are immediately on defense, as is everyone else in the room, as a figure comes into sight. 

Whoever it is strikes a terrifying picture, head of a pauna draped over theirs like a hood, with an impressive pelt dragging behind them. Porcelain skin is puckered and scarred in some places, but with intention, almost like Azgedan scarring but different still. There are also tattoos peaking out in places she can just barely see as the figure makes it into the middle of the room before stopping. All eyes are glued to steady, strong hands as they rise and she notices several occupants of the room reach for hidden weapons before the hood is pulled back and the air is sucked out of her.

She notices everything a little too slowly.

Blonde hair, longer than before, braided and blood red at the tips.

Pink lips, slightly chapped, pulled into a dangerous smirk. And lastly??

Shimmering, blue eyes.

"Hai, Heda." Even the voice is different, weathered somehow, but still unique in its husk. "Looking for me?" 

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, this chapter is for interest's sake. Will be continued if people will read it. Please feel free to leave comments, thoughts and opinions below! ❣


End file.
